


Turning time

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Turning time

“Where did you get that?” Vincent asked as he and Gregory watched Draco play with a necklace.

“What is it anyway?” Gregory mumbled as he stared at the item.

“You idiot! It’s a time turner. Granger had it, but I took it when she wasn’t looking…wonder how it would work…what the hell!?!” Draco said to himself with a squeak as he heard his name called out. A tug at his belly vanished him from the hallway, inadvertently taking Professor Snape with him.

Severus couldn’t believe what he heard. The three young men were talking about taking something from someone else. He knew Draco had an evil mind, but so far he hadn’t stolen anything, at least not that he knew of. He tried to stop the boy from playing with the object and felt himself being pulled in as the time turner did its work. When they came to a stop in what looked like a Muggle bedroom, he glared at his godson. “What have you done? How far in time are we?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” Draco answered fearfully, realising instantly that he was going to get detention for the rest of the year. He looked at his surroundings and spotted some photos. Before he could reach them, he heard voices and yelped as his godfather pushed him into a closet before disappearing under the bed himself.

Draco stared open-mouthed at the couple, whom entered the bedroom. The famous Gryffindor pushed his future self onto the bed and then straddled him. 

As Draco stared at the couple from his hiding place, under the bed Severus blushed bright red when he realised what the couple was about to do. Then the only thing he heard was moaning and sucking noises. 

“Happy first anniversary!” Harry whispered into his lover’s ear, too softly for the others to hear. “So Severus is under the bed right now and you’re in the closet?”

Draco nodded and smirked evilly. He pulled Harry into a deep kiss and rolled over, positioning his arse to face the closet and pressing Harry deep into the mattress. Two soft squeaks were heard and they both couldn’t stop their smiles.

Harry quickly undressed his husband and then himself before lying on his back again, both he and Draco clearly on display for the person in the closet to see.

Draco’s hands touched and petted each patch of skin until he reached the happy trail of light fuzzy hairs leading from Harry’s navel to his hard cock. He captured Harry’s large member in his hand and pumped it slowly from the base to the cock head, which was steadily leaking pre-come.

Draco panted as he watched the two naked men on the bed. He almost fell out of the closet when he leaned too far forward, hoping to get a better look. His cock hardened as he watched himself penetrate Harry’s entrance. He could just imagine it: the tight hold on his cock as he hit Harry’s prostate over and over again. He moaned softly and yelped when the closet door was suddenly opened.

“You haven’t changed a bit, said Harry to his Draco. Looking at the Draco in the closet for comparison, Harry added, “Your hair is shorter, but you still have that boyish look and body that I love.”  
The Gryffindor pulled Draco out of the closet towards the bed where his twin was waiting. 

“Draco, I want to see you fuck yourself!” Harry said as he started to undress the stunned Draco from the past.

Severus couldn’t believe Draco wasn’t stopping this. He embarrassedly felt his own cock harden at Harry’s words. It wasn’t long before he once again heard only moaning noises.

Draco looked at his future self and his cock jumped at the lusty look his twin gave him. He felt himself being pushed on the bed with his legs spread wide. Draco gasped when a slick finger entered his hole.

Harry watched how his husband stretched the past Draco thoroughly, his fingers slipping in and out slickly, before positioning himself and then sliding inside.

Draco mewled as he was stretched to a limit. His twin stopped and looked him in the eye, waiting for a sign to continue. Draco pushed back, silently giving him the permission to move again.

Severus felt the shake of the bed against his back as he lay on his belly. The bed pushed into his arse, pressing his cock downwards. He placed his hand over his mouth as the steady rhythm caused him to orgasm as he was pushed against the hard floor again and again. 

Harry stood behind his husband and with one thrust slid inside the wet heat. The Gryffindor wasn’t surprised that his husband had already slicked himself.

Draco doubled his thrusts until he felt himself coming inside his twin, who was lying beneath him, growling and moaning from the pleasure. He felt something wet splash between them and looked down.

Harry screamed his husband’s name when the wet, tight heat squeezed his cock firmly. He emptied himself inside Draco’s hole before slipping out to cuddle in his beloved’s arms.

Draco muttered a cleansing spell and quickly dressed himself. When he felt the time pull against his navel, he kneeled down and grabbed Professor Snape’s arms as he was disappearing out of the bedroom. 

Severus came to a halt in the hallway where they had first disappeared. It was empty except for Harry Potter, who was staring at Draco.

Harry had seen the two men disappear and couldn’t leave the spot. He witnessed the return of two blushing men who avoided looking at each other.

“Where have you been?” Harry asked curiously, causing them to jump when they heard his voice.

Draco turned and looked at his husband-to-be and couldn’t help but smirk as he walked towards the Gryffindor.

Harry noticed the smirk and felt aroused. The moment Draco stood before him, Harry acted on his courage and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulled him into an embrace and finally kissed him deeply. 

“Want to finish what you’ve started?” Draco whispered. He took Harry’s hand as the young man nodded his head. Both boys had forgotten about Professor Snape. Severus was still standing and staring at them, his mouth agape like a fish, shocked at the erotic sight of those two young men kissing.


End file.
